Laboratory based and questionnaire assessments of visual functioning in relationship to aging are being carried out in male and female participants in the BLSA. Contrast sensitivity measured by the ability to detect alternating dark and light bars of varying widths, was measured in over 250 BLSA volunteers. Self-reported difficulties in visual functioning were being measured in all BLSA participants. Increasing age is associated with greater difficulty in "seeing" unexpected vehicles, estimating vehicle speed, seeing dim displays, annoyance by glare and reading road signs. Analysis of existing data continues and a review of modifiable environmental factors that are involved in age related declines in visual function was prepared.